This invention relates generally to shotguns and more particularly concerns the finish of the bore of a shotgun barrel.
Shotgun barrel bores are now generally "hone" finished to an approximately Ra 15 to Ra 17 surface grade with resulting striations oriented in a generally rotational direction in the bore. Since the striations are transverse to the path of shot and gasses traveling in the barrel, the shotgun demonstrates greater recoil and lower muzzle velocity than could have been achieved if the striations were not present.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a shotgun barrel having a bore which is striated in a generally longitudinal direction along the barrel. Another object of this invention is to provide a shotgun barrel having a bore finish that minimizes recoil of the weapon. A further object of this invention is to provide a shotgun barrel having a bore finish that maximizes the muzzle velocity of the weapon. It is also an object of this invention to provide a method for polishing the bore of a shotgun barrel to a high surface grade in comparison to the finishes achieved by conventional "hone" finishing methods. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for polishing the bore of a shotgun barrel which results in minimizing non-longitudinal striations on the bore surface. And it is an object of this invention to provide a method for polishing the bore of a shotgun barrel which results in generally longitudinal striations on the bore surface.